The present invention relates to an integrally molded illuminated display which may include switch contacts and control electronics, and particularly one for use in the automotive environment for instrument panels.
In recent years, the control of vehicle operational systems has become more electronic in nature, utilizing a variety of backlighted switches, touch screens and electroluminescent displays not only for the display of information, but for the control of a variety of vehicle accessories such as the HVAC system, windows, locks and the like. The use of electroluminescent displays provides a modern, convenient and readily readable display of not only information, but also the illumination of switches to be actuated under low ambient light conditions for identifying the switch location and its control function. Although a variety of backlighted switches and electroluminescent displays have been provided, typically they require multiple pieces with specific assembly difficulties and can be prone to failure under operating conditions encountered in the automotive environment. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system which provides a display, a backlighted switch and/or electronics associated therewith in an inexpensively molded package which can be readily assembled and provide a reliable system for use in the automotive environment. The cost of such a system also should be minimized to accommodate the cost-conscious needs of the automotive industry.